wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cleave (arena term)
Cleave is a term used to describe an arena composition where a majority of the players or damage dealers are melee classes. The term became popular in season three of the arena PvP system, when multiple 3v3 "double melee" compositions began to climb arena ladders. The original "Cleave" setup (Warrior/Rogue/Restoration Druid) became prominent in high tier arena and LAN tournaments. Cleave compositions including Warriors, Rogues, Retribution Paladins, and Enhancement Shamans were commonly high ranking and live tournament arena teams. The term expanded to include 5v5 arena teams, where three or more of the players were melee classes. Recently, cleave teams have become prominent in high level arena and LAN tournaments in season six of the arena PvP system in both 3v3 and 5v5 brackets. Criticisms Cleave compositons are heavily criticized for its simplistic style of play in both 3v3 and 5v5. Players are critical of both the individual level of talent required to play a melee class and the strategy involved, which is commonly perceived as simply "training" one player on the opposing team. Similar terms Wizard cleave The term wizard cleave has been used to describe a team of caster classes. African Turtle Cleave African Turtle Cleave (ATC) or simply African Turtle is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually means consist of Marksman Hunter, Protection Warrior and Holy Paladin. The name African Turtle may refer to African helmeted turtle or generally open-ended to some of the African turtles. ;Setup * Marksman Hunter, range-damager * Protection Warrior, tank * Holy Paladin, healer Beast Cleave Beast Cleave or beastcleave is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually means consist of Beast Mastery Hunter, Enhancement Shaman and Holy Paladin. The name beastcleave comes from the fact that the setup has lots of pet assistance. ;Setup * Beast Master Hunter, range-damager * Enhancement Shaman, melee-damager * Holy Paladin, healer Hitler Cleave Hitler Cleave is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which consist of two Unholy Death Knights and a Healer of your choice, usually a Holy Paladin. Why this potentially offensive team is called Hitler Cleave is due to the fact that it contains two Unholy Death Knights and the spread of Desecration is guaranteed. Desecration is commonly called gas/disease clouds. ;Setup * Unholy Death Knight, melee-damager * Unholy Death Knight, melee-damager * Holy Paladin, healer Lumberjack Cleave Lumberjack Cleave or simply Lumberjack is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually means consist of two Arms Warriors and Holy Paladin. ;Setup * Arms Warrior, melee-damager * Arms Warrior, melee-damager * Holy Paladin, healer Mancleave Mancleave is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually means consist of Arms Warrior, Protection Warrior and Holy Paladin. ;Setup * Arms Warrior, melee-damager * Protection Warrior, tank * Holy Paladin, healer Stalin Cleave Stalin Cleave is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which consist of two Frost Death Knights and a Healer of your choice, usually a Holy Paladin. Why this potentially offensive team is called Stalin Cleave is due to the fact that it contains two Frost Death Knights and the chilly nature of the composition with spells such as Hungering Cold. ;Setup * Frost Death Knight, melee-damager * Frost Death Knight, melee-damager * Holy Paladin, healer TSG TSG is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually means consist of Arms Warrior, Unholy Death Knight and Holy Paladin. The name TSG comes from successful 3s arena team which is consisted from the previous three classes and which is named as TSG. ;Setup * Arms Warrior, melee-damager * Unholy Death Knight, melee-damager * Holy Paladin, healer See also *2345 *2346 *Eurocomp *RMP *Shadowplay *Shatterplay *WLD Category:Arena PvP Category:Game terms